Power Hungry
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Chapter 4 Another one of my midevil fics. The treacherous prime minister sets in motion her plan to over throw the king...Takari, Sorato, Kenako, Michi.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay I just got back from vacation so that means a new fic.This is another Medieval one and it nothing to do with my other series, which I'm taking a short, break from.It is as usual Takari but will have some new couples for me.I hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them really really big companies do.

Power Hungry-

Price Takeru of the Kingdom of Server forced his blue eyes open once more as yet another one of the subjects came before the court.He was only there because royal protocol demanded it, if he had his way he would be curled up in front of the fire reading a book, but he didn't have his way so he was stuck there.

He let his eyes wander around the room hoping to find something to amuse himself.His eyes first fell on his beloved brother King Yamato and his new bride Queen Sora.Even thought the marriage had been arranged there had been love at first sight, so the pair now ruled happily waiting for Takeru to find a bride so they could return to Sora's Kingdom to rule.

Next to the king and queen sat Lord Joe Kido, his family having been at the Ishida's side for hundreds if years even going as far as too arrange Yamato's and Sora's marriage to ensure their dynasty continued.The Lord offered the prince a small smile before returning his attention to the patrons.

At Sora's side was her lady in waiting, Yolei; she had also with the queen long before the marriage.Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword that lay at her side.Though the girl was young she would never let anything happen to the queen ready to die for her if necessary.Her eyes however told a different story for they were focused on Takeru's guard and tutor Ken.Like her he was young but very clever and brave proving himself in battle many times over.

Finally the young princes eyes fell upon the prime minister of the land Aru.She was an older woman with long hair as white as snow.Her eyes were dark and always sent shivers up Takeru's spine.Her clothing was made of the finest silks and always in red and purple, complete with a red hood that hid most of her face.In many ways she reminded the prince of a spider…

Takeru had wished many times that she would leave or be cast out.She was the one who had brought up the law that if he wasn't married by his next birthday he would either give up the crown or marry her.That thought again caused him to shudder because his birthday was only a few months away.He had pleaded with his brother to abolish the law only to be undermined by the woman at every turn.She seemed to have a clause that blocked every one of his solutions.

Blaring trumpets shot him and the rest of the court out of their daze.Every eye in the room moved the entrance to see what the commotion was about.The large wooden doors opened to reveal a very fat man whose face resembled that of an over fed hogs and a large rolled up red carpet.

The pudgy man smiled and bowed to the royalty before speaking."Your majesties I come from the land of File and bring with me a gift from my Lord Myotismon as sign of good intentions" as he finished he kicked the carpet causing it to roll down the middle of the throne room.The roll got smaller and smaller until it ended revealing a girl, she rolled a few feet passed the carpet landing face down.

"An angel of light" the man said pointing to the girl grandly.As if her cue she looked up her dark brown hair fell around her face almost matching her eyes perfectly.Her eyes seemed to be full of fear as her hands moved to cover what the skimpy outfit she had been but in didn't.A pair of shimmering white wings were attached to her back completing the look.

The man walked forward enjoying the stunned silence of the room, no one had ever done anything like this.Meanwhile Takeru's eyes locked with the girls instantly feeling something he had never felt before accompanied by an overwhelming desire to hold and protect her.By then the man was upon her, pulling her to her feet "Now dance for them" he said squeezing her arm for emphasis.

Yamato gripped the armrest of his throne in fury; he would never condone anything of this nature on his lands.Sora gripped his other hand silently pleading for him to stop the visitor.Before the king could speak the girl did.

"No" she said meekly her eyes still locked with the young princes.

This angered her captor as he gave a forced smile to the court "I said dance for the king".

She tore her eyes away from the price and she looked at her captor defiance now filling them "I said no".

He screamed with inhuman rage throwing her to the stone floor hard bringing up blood and bruises.He then pulled out his whip bring is down with a loud crack.The end struck her back snapping one of the thin straps holding up her costume."I told you what would happen in you disobeyed," he bellowed bringing the whip up again.

He stopped in mid swing when he saw his target was no longer in sight.Prince Takeru shielded her with his own body, anger filling his normally bright blue eyes.Yamato's voice echoed throughout the chamber it matching his brother's anger."Sir, I have never see such inhumane treatment in my entire life, treatment which I don't condone on my lands.You will return to your master and tell him that I wish no contact with vile such as he and if I ever hear of anything like this from him again I will personally cone and tear his castle apart".

The man slowly lowered his whip when Joe, Yolei, and Ken surrounded him at sword point while the king continued to speak."You will be escorted out of the land by some of my men who will first search for any more prisoners…now get him out of my sight".

The piggy man wasn't going as quietly as one would have liked "I want compensation for my property" he said pointing to the girl safely hidden behind the prince.

Takeru took a few measured steps forward reaching within the folds of his cloak pulling out a large bag of gold throwing it with all his might at the stranger.The bag hit him squarely in the eyes and even as the man pulled himself off the floor a black eye could be seen forming."I'll have you know she's not a piece of property but a person" the prince shot.

As the man was escorted out the price removed his gold cloak wrapping the girl up in it and picking her trembling form up like a baby."Joe as soon as you have finished dealing with that scum come to my chambers, the lady is in need of your services".With that he left the room without another word leaving the stunned court in his wake.

Aru was the one who broke the silence "It's nice to see the price getting a backbone" she said watching the two go, her eyes flashing with contempt for the girl.She had seen the way they had been looking at each other, and if they continued that way her plans would seriously go out the window.

Sora leaned into Matt's embrace "Perhaps she might be the solution to all of our problems.Now I believe I have some clothes that may be in her size, we can't let the girl run around in that horrid thing forever" she said absently rubbing his arms.

The blonde smiled giving his wife a hug "You may be right, after all that is your department.Joe I believe my brother wanted you and Ken I want you to select a party to get our guest out of here then do a security sweep, I don't want to take any chances.Yolei I want you to find out everything you can about this Myotismon".

The three bowed and hurried to complete their tasks.As Matt headed out for his and Sora's personal chamber he had one last order to give "Aru see that the rest of the patrons are sent away, no one else will be seen for the rest of the week".

"At once your majesty" she responded through gritted teeth.She watched the two leave before letting a cruel smile cross her lips "It wont be long before that twit is taking orders from me" she said opening the large wooden doors to send away the remaining gravelers.After getting them out of the way she moved across the room disappearing behind a hidden panel.

TK bathed the girl's head with a cool rag, taking care to avoid her newly cleaned cut.Joe had arrived checking her over and cleaning her wounds.When he was done he had told her to get some rest and he would be back soon.Her eyes fluttered open and instantly locked with his."Thank you" she said her voice sounding like a thousand angles singing in heaven.

"Think nothing of it" he responded "by the way my names Takeru but you can call me TK".

She delighted him with a small smile "Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari".

"Kari" he repeated "Beautiful, just like you" he said blushing with his last comment not quite sure where it was come from so he quickly changed the subject."So where are you from and how did he get you?"

A fresh wave of tears filled her gentle brown eyes as the memories flooded back.TK pulled her into a hug and waited for her to start her tale.After taking a few calming breaths she began "I'm from the land of File and part of King Kushiro's (someone please tell me how to spell it correctly) court, my brother's the king's personal guard, so we were given a seat.A few weeks ago an evil digimon by the name of Myotismon began to attack the castle, seeking the crown.Our army held them off best they could but one terrible night they fell and his forces entered the castle.Taichi, my brother, got the king out…but I fell.Tai tried to come back for me but other members of the court stopped him, not willing to lose two of us."Kari paused to compose herself while TK still held her listening to every word.

"Myotismon got me and tried to get me to tell where the others had gone, when I didn't tell he got really mad and beat me.Realizing I wasn't going to talk he got this idea about using me to make friends with your brother, another one of his plans that backfired…" she trailed off snuggling deep into the princes arms feeling safe for the first time since her capture.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Takeru spoke "Well then first thing tomorrow I will send a party to File to find your brother and friends.We'll get them back here and then figure out how to get rid of Myotismon".

Her eyes glimmered with happiness "I don't know what to say".

TK put his finger to her lips "Nothing, now I believe that Lord Kido said you needed to rest".Kari smiled and closed her eyes trying to sort through the new feelings running through her body.The affects of her ordeal didn't take long and within moments she was fast asleep, still in the princes arms.

He felt her breathing slow and become steady as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.He also felt his cheeks heat up as anther blush made it's way onto his face.He tried to comprehend what was going on in his head.Holding her felt as if he had a little bit of heaven in his lap and his heart longed to never be away from her again.

The princes thoughts where startled when the door to his chambers slowly creaked open to reveal his brother and Sora.As their eyes fell on the young pair small smile crossed their faces.In her arms Sora held a bundle of clothes and a pitcher of water."Well I guess she won't be needing these tonight" she said quietly laying them on the dresser.

TK looked down at her angelic face once more "Matt we have to help her" he said his voice determined and firm.

Surprise flashed across the king's blue eyes, his brother rarely spoke with such passion, yet in the presence of the girl he had done it twice."What does she need?"

TK proceeded to retell her story ending with the promise he had made to her just a few moments ago.Matt listened patiently narrowing his eyes at the mere thought of using her as an olive branch."Not only will we bring her friends here, but we will help them get their kingdom back" he said firmly "but there is nothing we can to until morning so I suggest we all get a good nights rest".

"Someone's already way ahead of you" Sora said indicating the sleeping Kari.She moved over to remove her from TK's arms in order to get her into the bed under the cover away from the chill of the castle.TK looked hurt as Sora gently moved her over jumping back in surprise when Kari began to whimper a quiet protest.

Takeru immediately took her hand and whispered into her ear calming her in seconds.Matt moved to his wife's side and watched the scene in awe; little did they know another eye was watching the entire scene as well.

Aru paced her secret chamber wringing her hands in angry anticipation; she had sent her most devout follower to check on the prince and the little witch that seemed to have some odd power over the boy.

She needed him to miss that deadline so she could claim the crown.The evil woman had no intention of marrying the prince for he was far to young and pure for her tastes, all she wanted him to do was forfeit the crown knowing full well he would marry a rock before even considering her as a bride.

"My love?" a timid male voice asked breaking through the stillness of the night.Her eyes flashed as she turned to meet the source of the voice.

"I told you to never call me that" she shot not holding back any of her anger letting it all seep into her voice.

The man cowered before her on the floor allowing the dirt to stain his blue suite "Forgive me, I have brought the information you requested".

She gave him a quick nod indicating for him to begin."Well she's from File where apparently a guy named Myotismon took over.She was separated from her brother before her capture and sent here as a gift, now our little prince has a rather large soft spot for her…to be honest I felt something odd coming from the two".

"You don't know what you are talking about you fool!" Aru bellowed tempted to slap him for what he was suggesting.She then lapsed into deep though, after a few moments a nasty smile crossed her lips and she pulled out a scroll scrawling out a letter "I have a plan, I want you to go to File and find her brother before the kings men do.Give him this letter and then we'll wait for the fireworks to begin," she said priding herself at her own genius.

The man bowed gently taking the letter savoring every moment of being close to his mistress and love.He wasn't going to fail her and when she was queen he was going to rule by his side.

To be continued…

A/N:Okay I'm going to leave it hanging there for now.Do you know who the prime minister is?Tell me if you want to continue, and don't worry the other digidestined as well as the digimon will come in later chapters.I know some of the couples are unusual for me but I wanted to try something different.As always I'm open to suggestions…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this chapter is for all of you romance lovers out there; especially you Takari lovers and I know you're out there (kale, Lace123, Takari 4 Life, raine, TK Takashi, Caspian, Time Lady, Lys, and many more you know who you are).Please be sure to tell me what you think and any suggestions are always welcome.Also check out some of my sister fan art on our profile page.

Disclaimer: I really don't own them some other rich people do.

Power Hungry 2-

Two and a half months, it had been two and a half months since that fateful night Myotismon had attacked and changed her life forever.Now Hikari slept an uneasy sleep in the Kingdom of Server.Images of the attack filled her mind as once again she saw guard's fall trying to protect her.She felt the vampires cold hands wrap around her neck as he pulled her off of the stone floor.Taichi's cries echoed in her ears as Davis drug him down the hall leaving her alone with the monster.

Kari sat up in her bed with a scream not wanting to relive the memories as she did every night.Tears fell down her cheeks as she broke down sobbing into her pillows.Due to this she didn't notice the sounds of panicked footsteps barreling down the hall just outside her door, almost missing it altogether in their haste to reach her.

She didn't notice the large wooden door flying open and slamming into the wall as the owner of the footsteps nearly knocked it down getting in.She did however notice when Takeru stepped through the door his compassionate blue eyes filled with worry as they looked around the chamber until they fell on the sobbing girl.

She caught sight of him and leapt into his arms before he was even at her side.Her tears falling onto his nightshirt as his strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.Gently he rocked her and whispered into her ear until she had settled down, slowly pulling away to meet his eyes."Same dream?" he asked quietly getting a nod in response.She buried herself deeper into his arms wanting to feel safe, and now days the only time she felt that was when Takeru was at her side."Don't worry our finest men are out there and they will find your brother and friends" he soothed.

True to his promise Takeru he had made the first night of her arrival the prince had sent his finest men out in search of her brother, yet with the evil digimon looking for them as well they remained hidden.He hoped for her sake that they were found soon, her dreams were coming more frequently with every passing night, soon he was afraid she would stop sleeping altogether just to avoid them.

"Is everything all right?" a gentle voice asked from the doorway.The pair turned to find Matt in the doorway his own blue eyes filled with concern.Behind the king Ken sheathed his sword realizing there was no assassin lurking in the shadows for him to slay.

TK spoke not sure if Kari was up to it quite yet "Yes, she just had that dream again".

By then Joe had arrived looking as if he had dressed while he was still asleep.His pants were backwards and inside out, complementing the unmatching tunic perfectly.His eyes were bloodshot and still not ready to accept the reality of being awake at such an odd hour.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," Kari said quietly feeling ashamed for rousing nearly the entire castle over a bad dream.

Matt flashed a smile and shook his head "Think nothing of it, its because of you that we know of a coming evil that could have destroyed us and for that we are forever in your debt".Then he silently added 'Besides you've made Takeru the happiest he's ever been in his life'.

TK turned to Lord Kido "Is there anything you can give her to help her sleep?" he asked knowing from experience that when she was that upset sleep was the last thing she would be getting.

Joe set his bag down pulling out various bottles "Of coarse" he said with a little pride in his voice finally finding the green bottle he was looking for "Take a sip of this and you'll sleep like a baby".

Kari took it with a grateful smile settling back into her sheets.As the small group began to leave her pleading brown eyes fell onto TK "Please don't leave me" she said the fear evident in her voice.

The princes heart melted, ever since she had arrived all he wanted to do was protect her from any harm, to never allow her to feel pain, and he certainly wasn't going to start now "Never" he said settling in next to her amazed at how well she seemed to fit into his arms.

As Joe, Ken, and Matt filed down the hall with knowing smiles on their faces a groggy voice entered their thoughts."Is everything okay, I heard the most wretched scream…" Aru said fake concern clearly evident in her voice.

The three men turned to see a gruesome sight, the woman had rolled up her hair sending many strands out at odd angles, her face was covered by a green substance that looked like a festering sore, and to top it all off a very revealing nightgown.

Joe's weak constitution nearly gave out as he mumbled a goodnight and fled down that hall.Ken envied him knowing that the mans reputation for being a little weak easily got him out of situations like this, but he and the king were stuck.

"Nothing to worry yourself with, the Lady merely had a nightmare so just go back to sleep we have Takeru's crowing to plan come morning" Yamato said calm his eyes focused on one of the burning torches as if he was trying to burn the memory of her appearance from his mind.

This flustered the prime minister a trifle but she didn't show it "But the prince can't be crowned without a bride milord".

Ken snapped before Matt could answer, "He still has some time and I have a feeling that matter has already been taken care of".The warrior surprised himself at that moment; he rarely raised his voice to anyone, yet something about that woman made is skin crawl.He knew very well of the law that would give her the crown and the last thing he wanted to see was TK married to her.

Her eyes flared with anger as she bowed "Of coarse milord, I now retire for the night".She steamed off down the hall careful to hide her anger, her mind flashing back to the prince and the girl with every day they were becoming close, dangerously close and it was time for her to drive a wedge between the two.

While Matt and Ken saw their worst nightmare standing before them dressed in silk Kari had began to fall back into slumber as Joe's potion began to take affect."Thank you for staying TK" she said sleepily enjoying the simple sound of his heartbeat.

"Its nothing, I promised to take care of you and I will whether it be a ugly slave driver or a nightmare" he replied pushing away a few stray hairs from her eyes.He knew something was happening between them, just wished he understood it.When he was away from her he longed to be with her, hold her, and make her troubles go away.When Matt and Sora had first met, his brother had spoken of these feelings…love.

Unbeknownst to him nearly the same thoughts were running through her head at the same time.She had watched as Tai and Mimi fell in love, seeming to complete each other…just like he did too her.

TK's voice shattered her thoughts "Kari how would you like to go for a picnic, just the two of us?" he asked his voice full of a child's hope.

A smile crossed her face sending TK's heart flying "I'd love too, but I don't think Matt and Ken would be too happy about the prince running around the countryside without a full armada for protection.

Deep down he knew she was right, but he wanted time alone with her, "I'm sure I can work some sort of compromise out," he said cheerily holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"I'd love too," she said tucking one of her hands into his before drifting into a peaceful slumber content in the boys arms.

TK couldn't control the smile that ran across his face at her words.Mustering every ounce of courage he had placed a soft kiss on her cheek watching with delight as a smile crossed her lips.It was at that moment TK knew he loved her and would for the rest of his life.He closed his eyes content to say precisely where he was for the rest of his life.He closed his eyes feeling Kari shift in his arms and seconds later her own soft lips caressed his own cheek.The feeling that shot through his body could only be described as euphoria, pure and complete euphoria.He didn't open his eyes for the confines of sleep had them in their grasp.

Aru was fuming as she stomped back to her chambers after her encounter with the king.How could he dismiss her like that, and how could that twit of a prince find a girl this close to the deadline.Everything was going so perfectly until that girl and been rolled onto the throne room floor.

Her wicked mind began to work, she knew that her little lackey wouldn't return from File before the coronation so she had to do something soon, 'The law must have another loophole' she thought and that's when it came too her…the law.

She began to cackle to herself and she crawled into her bed lined with only the finest silks, "I think its time that little Kari and I had a heart to heart chat".

As dawn broke TK rose with the sun, he wanted today too be perfect and it all started with talking to his brother.He silently slipped out of the bed carefully whispering in Kari's ear.She cracked her eyes nodding before going back to sleep.He once again placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

He moved down the hall feeling like he was walking on a cloud ignoring the surprised looks of the castle workers not used to seeing anyone up and about this early especially a member of the royal family.

Finally he came to the doors to his brothers room knocking quietly and when he received no answer he knocked louder this time hearing Matt groan out something that sounded like come in.

The excited blonde ran into the room jumping onto the end of his brother's bed just as he had done when he was eight.Matt sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before scowling at the rising sun.Sora's voice made its way through the piles of blankets "Takeru I love you to death but before dawn is another story".

"I'm in love," he blurted out bouncing up and down in excitement.Those three words got the two sleepy royals attention.The pair sat bolt upright their eyes wide with not a trace of sleep left in them."What did you say?" Sora asked not quite sure if she had heard right.

"I'm in love" the prince repeated "and I want to marry her".

Matt knew full well whom it was but wanted to make sure "Who?" he questioned.TK gave him a shocked before noticing his brothers eyes and smile "Hikari" he said his voice now sounding dreamy showing that beyond a shadow of a doubt he loved her.

Sora leapt out of bed grabbing her brother in law into a tight hug."It's about time" she exclaimed letting him go and running to her closets "I've got to talk to Kari…"

"No!" TK cried frantically his eyes wide with horror "I haven't told her yet that's why I'm here…I need help on how to tell her…and if she returns my love I'm going to propose, I never want her out of my life again" he said quickly.

Sora froze and Matt smiled a gentle smile to his brother finally pulling himself out of bed."Well you have the foundation, just tell her what you just told us and be yourself." He paused heading for a hidden compartment behind one the bricks and after a few minutes of rummaging he turned around handing TK a small box.

Curious TK took it carefully opening up the lid gasping at what he saw, his mothers ring.Its jewels glittering in the suns morning rays making them even more breathtaking.Matt spoke happily "Now tell me what you had in mind".

A few hours later Kari pulled herself out of the warm bed with a smile on her face.The spot on her cheek where TK had kissed her still tingled, making her hum to herself as she prepared for the day ahead praying that Matt would allow them at least a little time alone."I'll tell him today" she said her voice full of determination as she studied herself in the mirror.

So wrapped up in her thoughts and dreams that she didn't notice the soft knocking at her door.After a few moments the patron became impatient and cracked the door open herself, its old hinges letting off a terrible squeaking as they were pushed.

Hikari jumped at the sudden sound and quickly turned to see the visitor, Aru.The prime minister put an innocent smile on her face as she looked at the frightened girl "Forgive me milady, I didn't mean to frighten you".

"It's alright Aru, I wasn't paying attention" Kari replied plastering a fake smile on her face resisting the urge to shudder.Ever since she first laid eyes on the woman she knew that there was something wrong with her and until this moment had never been in the same room alone with her.The girl wished that TK would return quickly fearing what the lady wanted, she may have been new to the castle but she knew when someone was evil.

Aru moved up from her bow "I merrily dropped by to make sure you would be attending the ball celebrating Takeru's birthday in a few weeks".

Hikari was now confused, she had been told that is was to be his coronation ball but still answered "Of coarse, but I thought it was a coronation".

'Got her' Aru thought happily putting on a mask of shock."It will only be a coronation if he gets someone to marry him before his birthday".Kari's eyes widened even more in confusion and a little pain waiting for Aru to continue."Don't tell me you haven't been told of the law," she said questioningly.

Again Kari sat in silence and Aru continued."Well we have a law here in Server that if the heir to the throne doesn't have a bride by their eighteenth birthday they will marry the highest available noble or give up the crown to the prime minister".Aru stopped as she saw tears forming in the girl's eyes as her words hit their target, her heart.

The white haired woman then stood up "I have lots of planning to do, be sure to see the royal tailors about your gown my dear" she said cheerily nearly prancing out the door. 

Kari watched her go feeling her heart rip apart in her chest 'Is he just using me to keep the crown?' she thought as more tears came.

Another soft knock at her door broke her thoughts again."Come in" she called quickly composing herself hiding the last of her tears.She had expected TK to walk through the door all smiles, but instead Sora's small form entered.

The queen looked at the girl flashing a large smile "Good morning" she said cheerily "I trust you are feeling better".

Kari nodded not quite sure how to act; in the time she had been in Server she had never seen the queen this perky, especially in the morning."I am thank you for asking" she replied letting a little of her sadness slip into her voice.The queen however was too excited to notice.

"Kari I've been sent to get you ready" Sora said throwing open the doors to her closet rummaging through the dresses tossing one onto the bed every now and then.Kari banished the last thoughts of her conversation with Aru out of her mind "For what?"

Sora gave her a mischievous smile "Takeru has a little surprise for you, the carriage leaves in an hour so we don't have much time".

Memories of their conversation the night before flashed into her head "Matt agreed to it?" she questioned surprised.'Good I can tell him when we are alone…'

"This one" Sora exclaimed throwing a nice little pink dress onto the pile.It was elegant yet simple at the same time, and to Kari's delight made of cotton so it wouldn't be uncomfortable like every other piece of clothing she had been given.Sora grabbed her hand pulling her out the door to the bathroom down the hall "Come on I had a bath prepared for you and Yolei's standing by with your breakfast".

Exactly one hour later the royal carriage pulled out of the castle gates bound for a quiet meadow just on the outskirts of the town.Takeru sat in the carriage on the soft cushion fidgeting with his hands nervously every few seconds glancing at the girl who had stolen his heart sitting across from him. 

As too keep the surprise he had Sora blindfold her before leading her to the carriage.Now they sat in silence as the prince once again went over his words in his head, and for him the half hour ride seemed to fly by, so much that when the carriage door was opened he jumped.

Ken offered a small smile to his friend, he'd never seen TK so worked up but knew that it was all for the best.TK's eyes widened giving Ken a quick nod gently taking Kari's hand "We're here" he said quietly.She only nodded and stood up allowing him to guide her.

"Now remember we'll be just over those hills so if you need any help don't hesitate to call" Joe said pointing the way.The young prince grinned, "Thanks I will".He had to beg and plead for nearly twenty minutes before Matt had agreed on only Ken and Joe as an escort, after ten more minutes he had convinced his brother to have them over the hill far enough away for privacy yet still close enough to protect.

Kari listened as the carriage pulled away leaving her and TK truly alone.He carefully led her through the meadow, the smell of the blooming flowers delighting her senses.She had no idea how far they had walked but was relieved when TK helped her sit down on the large soft blanket already set out, along with a small feast.

Takeru undid the blindfold tossing the cloth aside moving forward to see the look on Kari's face.He had picked the spot especially for her; it had a full few of the white castle set up again the clear blue sky.The wildflowers complemented the scene going as far as the eyes could see in every color of the rainbow.

She let out a gasp as the sight trying to take in all the beauty at once."Takeru its perfect" she said quietly afraid of killing the mood by speaking too loud.

TK took her face in his hands gently bringing his eyes to meet hers, as they made contact she nearly fell into them seeing something there she hadn't before."Kari there is something I need to tell you and if I don't do it now I'm going to lose my nerve".She only smiled running her hand down his cheek.

The blonde prince took on last deep breath and began "I know I have only known you for a few months, but they have been the best months of my life.You bring a light into my life that no one else can or will.I can't imagine living another day without you…my heart literally aches when you are away".

Kari's heart began to beat like a runaway horse, he was telling her what she felt about him…only he felt it about her."Hikari" he continued "I love you, I love you more than life itself…" he faded off when he saw tears forming in her lovely brown eyes.

Aru's words were filling her mind "Takeru, I know about the law" she said not wanting him to stomp over her heart anymore.

His blue eyes filled with confusion for a few brief seconds before everything came crashing back.Ever since Kari had arrived he hadn't given the thing a second thought, but he knew someone else had, Aru."Kari you have to believe me that my love has nothing to do with that stupid law, I would give up the crown to be with you…look in my eyes and you'll find the truth".

Reluctantly she did looking deeper this time…tears fell from his eyes as well as hers as she did see the truth, he loved her."I love you too," she whispered wiping his tears away "I don't want to leave you ever again".

The prince wanted to jump for joy and run around the meadow like a madman screaming to the world that he had at last found true happiness.But none of that happened for he was caught up in her eyes, as if some divine power possessed them their faces ever so slowly came together.

Hearts raced as their eyes closed in anticipation, and after what seemed like an eternity to the two they met.The kiss was soft and tentative at first, as if they feared hurting each other.That notion soon faded after the first two soft brushes.TK pulled her into his arms, kissing her with more passion now, putting every ounce of love he had into it.

Kari felt his arms wrap around and pull her closer.Her hands happily traced the muscles of his back and chest as her reciprocated TK's passion with her own kisses.She was so wrapped up in her love that she nearly didn't feel a cool metal ring slip over her delicate finger.

She stopped kissing him to glance from his smiling face to her finger shocked at the rings beauty."Beautiful just like you" TK whispered into her ear.Words couldn't describe what she was feeling, so she grabbed TK by the tunic pulling him back to her.

The food had been eaten and the sun had set hours ago, but the pair still hadn't left their spot.They lay gazing at the stars, Kari's head on TK's chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, a constant reminder that he was there.TK's finger ran through her hair his heart still twittering with happiness.

Soft footsteps broke them from their revelry as both Joe and Ken arrived, gentle smiles on both their faces."We know your happy but it's late and we need to get you back to the castle before Yamato sends out the Calvary" Joe said chuckling knowing he was telling the truth.

Takeru looked up at him an annoyed look crossing his face followed by a sigh of defeat.Kari sat up allowing him to move finally and he stood brushing off his tunic.Kari began to follow only to find herself cradled in TK's arms, a childish grin on his face.She snuggled into his chest once again closing her eyes praying she wasn't going to wake up from this dream.

The escorts gathered up the supplies and followed the prince to the waiting carriage.It was then that Ken noticed the ring on Kari's finger.He nudged Joe pointing it out before asking his question "So when's the wedding?"

Before the prince could answer his fiancé did for him "Tonight" she said from his arms causing Joe to drop the baskets in surprise.TK even stopped to give her a quizzical look "As much as I want my brother to be there, that witch Aru needs to be stopped".

"We still have a week and half till my birthday so we can give them time to find King Koushiro and his court" TK said knowing how much planning had to be done in a little time.

Kari shook her head "I have a plan that will get rid of Aru once and for all as well as save my kingdom".They had arrived at the carriage and all four piled in with three curious men wanting to know what she had cooked up."If Aru thinks she has won, she's likely not to do anything rash…so we get married tonight and announce it at your coronation it will be too late for her to do anything about it".

Ken laughed and clapped his hands "My hats off to you milady, true tactical genius".

Matt held Sora's hand tightly in his own as he watched his baby brother in front of the small church.Memories of his own wedding ran through his head, though they were nothing like this.His was a large elaborate event with nearly everyone in attendance, while Takeru's was just the opposite.They had been sent an urgent message from Joe to use the secret passage and meet a carriage taking them deep into the city.

Fearing the worse the king and queen gathered Yolei and set off.Needless to say they were pleasantly surprised when they found out the plan.The minister rambled on as the prince and soon to be princess stared into each other's eyes oblivious to his words.

Tears of joy ran down Yolei's face as the vows were uttered.She felt Ken put his arms around her pulling her close in a surprise gesture 'It must be going around' she thought happily and she snuggled deeply into his arms.

"Your Majesties, Lords and Ladies, may I present present Prince Takeru and Princess Hikari, may the fates smile upon you and your time be long and happy together…" Cheers erupted from the small audience as Matt rushed over pulling his brother into his arms while Sora embraced Kari "This is truly a bright day for us" Matt said pulling his friends and family as close as possible.

It had been two and a half months since Myotismon attacked, two and a half months since they had gone into hiding, and two and a half months since his precious sister had been taken from him.Her cries for help still echoed in his dreams.He remembered every last detail of that horrid night right down to the way the tears had streamed down her face.

Taichi sat in his crude bed staring at the stars now allowing his own tears to fall; only at night did he let them fall.Next to him slept the love of his life, Lady Mimi.Her like his family had been members of File's court for generations and even at one time chosen as King Koushiro's bride and future queen.

But they had somehow managed to fall in love before the wedding and Koushiro wanting his friends happiness more than appearance allowed the two to wed with his blessing.Although Mimi brought great joy to his heart nothing could eclipse the pain he held for the loss of Kari.

The sound of approaching footsteps quickly shook the warrior out of his trace allowing him to once again put on his mask of strength.The door to his tent flew open as the young page, Cody, ran in out of breath.His dark green eyes were lite up with excitement as he tried in vain to speak between his shallow breaths.

"Cody, settle down did something happen to the king?" Tai questioned quickly fearing the worse.

Still unable to speak he shook his head and pointed outside taking one last deep breath "There is a stranger outside who says he has news of Kari".

Tai's eyes widened with happiness and fear all at the same time "Where?" he asked carefully getting out of bed as not to disturb Mimi, he wanted to be certain before getting her hopes up.Many clues had turned up but each one had been a dead end, opening up the emotion wounds each time.

Cody spoke quickly already heading out the door.He had grown up with Kari, the girl the closest ever had or would to a sister "He's with the king and don't worry Davis already searched him for weapons".

The elder only nodded his approval and resisted the urge to sprint across the camp.Controlling himself the strode into the tent every step seeming to take and eternity as his eyes fell on a man dressed in blue patiently awaiting his arrival.

King Koushiro sat behind his makeshift desk, with Davis fiddling with his sword at his side, his dark eyes teeming with their own anticipation "Sir Taichi has arrived my good man now please tell us what news you have of Lady Hikari".

The stranger's one eye looked at each of them studying them as if drawing this out as much as possible."My mistress has sent me with this letter, for safety reasons her and my names will not be given.What you need to know is that she is in a place of well standing in the Kingdom of Server and what she is doing now is for the greater good of both the lands".

Tai was about to go beat the information out of the stranger if he didn't hurry and Koushiro noticed this."We understand now please give us the message, no matter what you shall be greatly rewarded so the sooner the better".

A quick sparkle crossed the yellow eye before he reached within the folds of his blue tunic pulling out a scroll, sealed with the mark of Server.He handed it to Davis who in turn handed it too the king.Tai moved to read over his shoulder unable to wait another minute.

As his dark eyes scanned the page they narrowed with anger and filled with tears of sadness.His precious Kari had been sold as a slave to the King Yamato of Server, but if that wasn't bad enough, given to Price Takeru as a whore for his personal use.

Taichi put the scroll down his hands shaking with rage his dark eyes dead on the stranger.He had heard the ruling brothers of Server were kind and opposed any form of slavery with a passion "Now you must swear on your life that every word of this letter is true, because if any of this is a lie you will face the wrath of my blade".

The stranger smiled beneath his mask "Every word milord".

Koushiro stood up and began to pace, he held onto to his kingdom by the thinnest of threads and leaving to save Hikari may be enough to give the evil digimon total control.On the other hand someone he loved as family was being but through who knows what in a foreign land.

He looked around at his friends and advisors.Davis's usually bright eyes where downcast and fighting tears, he always had adored Kari even when they were young.Cody didn't fight the tears; he allowed them to fall wringing his hands together in silent prayer.Finally there was Taichi, her brother, and her protector.He had forced him to leave her behind that night and now it was time to atone for his sins.

"Davis tether six horses immediately we are going for Hikari…and our revenge" he said determination filling his voice.

The messenger grinned wider knowing it was hidden under his clothing 'Aru will be so please' he thought happily thinking how she may reward him….

To Be Continued…

A/N: There you go I hope you liked it, that's the most romance I've done in one story for a while.Tell me what you thought in a review and be on the lookout for part 3, don't worry the digimon are coming.


	3. Spiders Web

A/N: Part three as ordered, and congrats to flower cannon who figured out the mystery

A/N: I honestly didn't think anyone was really interested in this story but judging by the emails I've been getting some of you certainly are.So you all have Wild Mage and Takari&Taiora to thank for this.I do apologize for the delay I had SEVERE writers block and kept getting other ideas.I will try to get part four up faster and suggestions are always welcome.Hope you enjoy this so I'll shut up and get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Power Hungry 3-

Aru looked around the ballroom while she rung her hands together in anticipation for tonight she would be crowned Queen one way or another.Around the room peasants and nobles danced the night away celebrating the birth of the prince, none of them having the slightest idea of what was about to happen.To her delight the prince had failed to find and bride and lost all interest in the mystery girl that had been brought to the throne room 3 months ago.The other fact sending her evil spirits even higher was the fact that her devout servant would arrive tonight with the girl's brother, and thanks to her letter would create a very interesting show.

Ken walked by her narrowing his eyes in contempt before passing on "He's first to go" she muttered straightening up as she heard the royal trumpets blaring through the grand room.Nobles and peasants stopped their dancing turning their attention to the doors as Joe raised his hands for silence "Lords and Ladies King Yamato and Queen Sora".The guests burst into applause as they made their entrance with bright smiles on their faces and hands intertwined lovingly.

The sea of people parted to allow the to pass to the throne platform many bowing in respect.'They're mighty happy tonight' Aru thought seeing their smiling faces and she could have sworn the queen shot her a 'look'.Anger boiled in her veins as Joe smirked at her before speaking once again "Lords and Ladies Prince Takeru…and Princess Hikari".A stunned silence filled the room before the truth of the situation set in and once it did those in attendance burst into even louder cheers bowing to their future ruler.

Aru's world came crashing down around her.The little brat that had been dropped into her life had somehow hooked the prince.She shook her head a few times trying to block out the cheering voices, she closed her eyes to block out the happy couple strutting to the thrown, she opened her heart to the evil power within her…she would get the crown one way or another.

Moment's prior Takeru held Hikari in a tight embrace as they waited for Joe to announce them for the first time to the subjects of the Kingdom.Ahead of the two Matt and Sora slowing made their way down the aisle looking as happy as ever.The two seemed made for each other as their jewels and satin glittered in the light of the room.

The blonde princes hands were shaking with anticipation and Kari took a hold of one of them gently with in her own."Don't worry everything will be all right" she soothed adjusting his crown.He took a few moments to compose himself before flashing her a smile the always turned her legs to jelly.He had never seen her so beautiful, her brown hair was clipped up by two glittering clips which matched her tiara perfectly.Her dress was made of the finest white satin making her look like an angel on earth.

"With you at my side I can do anything" he said quickly capturing her lips with his own.Kari wasted no time returning the surprise gesture with the fire and passion that they had since their first embrace.Their kiss continued as Matt and Sora took the throne and nearly went through their own introduction had they not come up for air.TK cupped her face gently "Time to show my angel off to the world" he said as the grand doors open once again.

The two began to move down the aisle worried about the silence filling the room.Kari tightened her grip on her loves hand giving him a boost as she finished the gesture the crowd erupted into cheers bowing at their feet showing their acceptance.As they climbed the throne platform Matt gathered his brother into his arms with tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

After being released from his brother's embrace he knelt on the platform with Kari at his side.Once they had settled Yamato spoke "My people as you can see my brother did find a bride and it is at this time we apologize for not making you a part of the joyous union, but dark forces threatened.I now will officially crown my brother and his bride King and Queen of our Kingdom.The crowning will not become official until they complete a few months of training and upon their completion of it I will leave you to rule by my beloveds side".

Again cheers rose through the crowd blessing the royal family with long life and prosperity."Now for the dark forces I spoke of….it is in this very room tonight, she is like a spider waiting on her web for her pray…her prey has evaded her and the bell now tolls her name…guards seize Prime Minister Aru immediately".The announcement of the traitor's identity came as no surprise for those who were close to the inner workings of the palace but got the rest of the subjects to gasp in surprise.

Every eye in the room turned to see where the guards, led by Ken, Joe and Yolei, were heading.Their eyes found a horror beyond imagination, the woman's body was surrounded by a blood red aura as she hunched over in pain.Legs burst out of her dress and horns grew out of her head while her cackling filled the air."Fools" she boomed skittering up the walls well away from the guard's blades.

A chilled wind began to blow through the room sending the guests for the exits screaming in horror.Evil seemed to fill the room invading their hearts and souls.A thick fog followed the wind accompanied by an unfamiliar cry "Snake Bandage!".White bandages flew through the air wrapping themselves around Ken and Joe sending them to the floor hard.Yolei let out a cry running to her lover's side trying to pry the cloth off of Ken before he ran out of air.

Takeru pulled Kari into his arms his eyes frantically searching out the attacker but the fog was now thick and it was a miracle he could see his own hand."TK what's going on?" Kari asked the panic clearly evident in her voice."Aru's making her move so I need to get you out of here" he said wrapping one arm around her and using the other to find his way to the side exit.

He then heard Matt's voice echo over the chaos "Who are you?" he demanded.A voice unfamiliar to the prince's ears answered his brother "I'm just here for an angel".

Kari stopped dead gripping TK so tight he couldn't breathe, she knew that voice "TK its…" she began before a hand reached through the fog covering her mouth.TK saw this and tried to pull away only to feel another hand cover his own ripping Kari from his arms with a muffled cry.TK watched helplessly as his love was pulled into the fog, rivers of tears falling from her gentle brown eyes.

The prince fought fiercely only causing his attacker to hold tighter bringing their head right to his ear "Too bad about the princess, I was becoming so fond of her".Takeru let out another muffled scream not only because of Kari but also because of the owner of the voice…Aru.The Spiderwoman chuckled with delight at her prey's cries "And little Takeru you are now mine".

Koushiro paced around the small clearing impatiently waiting for Tai and the others to return from their rescue mission.The mysterious stranger had shown them the place that was conveniently at an opening to one of the secret passages leading into the depths of the castle.The young kings brilliant mind had been turning, everything seemed just too perfect the stranger showing up and knowing exactly how to get Kari back, where she was, and how she had arrived in her current situation.

"Something seems off doesn't it?" a voice asked stepping out from the bushes.

The red headed king jumped in surprise before spinning around his golden blade at ready, he may be the king but he wasn't defenseless."Who are you?" he demanded summoning up every ounce of royal pride running through his veins.

The feeble figure stepped from the bushes his hands up in an act of peace.The man was dressed in crimson robes lined with purple trim.His head was nearly bald save a few snow-white hairs accompanying his mustache."My name is Genni" he said in a quiet voice "and unlike your little escort I am a friend".

The king's dark eyes narrowed as he looked at Genni.He looked deep into his eyes seeking the truth…he found it he could trust him."I believe you," he said simply lowering his sword as he spoke "now what is this about a traitor in my mists".

Genni bowed and sat down on a log "It is a long story and we will wait until your companions return before I tell you all you need to know" he paused to see curious eyes thirsting for knowledge, determined to know what was going on "what I can tell you my young friend is you have been led into a very clever trap designed to overthrow King Yamato and Prince Takeru.You must unite with them and others in order for you both to reclaim what is rightfully yours".

Koushiro opened his mouth to ask more questions when the door leading out of the castle flew open and Tai came barreling out a familiar struggling figure in his arms."Kari" the king said happily not really believing his eyes until Tai sat the struggling girl down holding her shoulders to look her straight in the eyes.

"Kari please cam down its me" he pleaded trying to get her to stop thrashing.His efforts paid off as she stopped long enough to look at her surroundings."Tai" she cried leaping into her brothers waiting arms.As they closed around her she felt the safety that only TK's arms had given her through her ordeal "You could have just come in you didn't have to take me away like this" she said as she cried into his tunic. She had dreaming of this very moment since Myotismon had captured her.

Tai looked at her with confusion in his eyes "What do you mean?They were holding you prisoner how else did you think I would get you out?"Yet again before the question could be answered the door leading out opened to reveal the rest of the attack party.Mimi came first her eyes filling with relief as they fell on Tai still in one piece.Next came the ever calm Cody followed the Davis carrying the unconscious form of the queen.

Izzy had his head in his hands as the rescue mission turned into one of kidnapping "Guys sit down" he ordered in a serious tone causing everyone to fall to the ground seconds later stopping their celebration of a job well done.Satisfied that he had their attention he began "Okay first Davis what are you doing with the queen?".

The brown haired boy looked at Sora with contempt "Revenge, they took Kari so I took her she seemed to mean a lot to the king".It was Genni's turn to put his head in his hands how could they work together if they didn't even trust each other.It was Kari who voiced his frustration "Revenge for what, saving me from a slave driver, nursing me back to health, loving me…"

"Using you as their whore" Davis added shocked when he was given a sound slap in the face."Don't you ever say anything like that, Takeru is a good man and would never even think of doing that" Kari shot tears streaming down her face forcing Genni to finally step in.

"My friends it is time you knew the truth" he said getting a sword at his throat for his trouble.Cody had jumped up his emerald eyes flashing with anger as he stood in front of the king protectively "Cody's he's a friend so listen to what he has to say…I fear we have made a grave mistake" Izzy said calmly getting his bodyguard to calm down allowing Genni to continue.

The elder took a few moments to compose himself before beginning his tale "As I was saying you are all part of an elaborate scheme planned by Aru to overthrow the royal family.Her real name is Arukenimon and her right hand man is your little friend Mummymon.For years they have made sure that the heir to the throne Takeru was unable to find a bride due to that fact that if he didn't he would either marry the prime minister or give up the crown.That's where Kari comes in, Myotismon had no knowledge of her plans and thinking Yamato was in power sent Kari as the proverbial olive branch".

Anger flashed in Tai's eyes and Kari lowered her head in shame as Genni continued, "However things didn't happen as you were told.Yes Kari was brought here as a piece of meat but a large miscalculation was made, the princes compassion.Takeru took her in and as she said nursed her back to health, falling in love with her in the process".

"We were married in a secret ceremony a few weeks ago, so that Aru wouldn't know about it and by the time she did there would be nothing she could do to stop us.I was wrong" Kari finished sadly looking at her friends and family "now she has him and Matt…" the tears finally came and she buried her head in Tai's shoulder.

"And its all our fault" Mimi said, "if we hadn't attacked there would have been no fog and I bet the others would have been able to escape".

Izzy nodded in agreement turning to Genni "So what do we do?You seem to know what's going on in there so we will do whatever you want us too".The old man gave the young king a soft smile "There are two tasks you must complete, the first being to rescue the Ishida's and the second to pull your kingdom from the powers of darkness.I will give you the tools needed for that once you prove to me that you can work as a team…"

Silence followed and the small party gave the stranger determined nods."Then I take my leave and I warn you time is of the essence the lives of those you love as well as the people of this world lay in you hands".With that he faded into the forest from which he came.

Matt felt as if his entire army battalion had just run over his head when in actuality a man with a head full of brown hair had hit him with the hilt of his sword.His ice blue eyes slowly opened to find he was still in the now destroyed ballroom a thick metal collar around his neck chaining him to the wall.Slowly he looked around the room praying he was the only one in the situation his prayers weren't answered Ken, Yolei, and Joe had fallen in battle.

The trio was stuck to what looked like a massive spider wed just left of the grand platform Joe was already awake his dark eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to work himself free from the sticky silk threads.So far he had only succeeded in giving himself several bleeding cuts.Matt continued his search relieved when he found no one else."At least they got out," he whispered getting Joe's attention.

The warriors head snapped up at the sounds his yes suddenly filling with relief "I was starting to worry that you'd never wake up, are you all right?" he queried wishing he could be closer.Matt gave a small smile "I'm fine, have you seen who's behind this and who else made it out"

Joe nodded "I'll give you two guesses and the first one doesn't count" he said.Matt clenched his teeth in anger before seething out one name "Aru".The guard gave a grave nod "As for the others Sora and Kari made it out but…"

An evil laugh echoed through the chambers and the skittering of eight legs broke the following silence.The skittering came closer until the spider creature dropped from the ceiling right in front of the king "You called" Arukenimon said as she landed smiling sweetly to the king."What do you want?" he demanded refusing to play her little game.

She again laughed "Oh you know what I want, your power, lands…basically your kingdom".She saw the fire in his eyes knowing it was a fire of defiance and that he would have to be persuaded; luckily she had planned for that."Now listen up your highness I'm going to make this nice and easy you give me what I want and I give you what you want".

It was the king's turn to laugh.Ken, Yolei, and Joe would die to save the kingdom just as he would as for Kari, Sora, and TK they were safe well away from the insane creature."What could you possibly have that I want?" he questioned coldly.

"I was hoping you would ask that" she said her tone fully of a perverse joy.She snapped her fingers causing Mummymon to come from the shadows carrying the unmoving TK in his arms.Matt nearly passed out right then and there at the sight of his little brother "As you can see I have something of personal value".

"Let him go" Matt screamed pulling on his chains cutting off his air supply in the process.Mummymon arrived at her side his yellow eye staring at her adoringly as he held the price for her.Arukenimon ignored the look and focused her attention on the distraught king "Then you agree".

"Never" at the sound of Matt's voice TK began to stir in his captors arms letting out a small grown before opening his eyes.They instantly fell on Arukenimon and the chained form of his brother."No" he whispered hoarsely.Mummymon set the price down holding him in a chock hold limiting his movement to a few centimeters.

Arukenimon was enjoying the brothers fear and suffering more that she should "Fine then we'll have to do this the hard way" she mused picking up TK's wrist poising her fangs above his veins.TK tired to pull away but the walking band aid he him firm as Joe voiced a panicked warning "She's a spider and spiders have venom".The guard wasn't trying to help the win but protect the prince.The sharp point of her tooth was just about to pierce the tender flesh when Matt looked directly into his brothers eyes and broke down "Wait…I'll do it"

She moved away patting TK on the cheek "I knew you would" she said turning to Mummymon "You stay here and watch our guests whatever you do don't let the prince you we don't want Matt having a change in heart.I'm going to fetch the crown and the papers this Kingdom will be mine before dawn…"

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry this is so short but as I said before I had really bad writers block part four will be longer and have more of everything.Just consider this a building chapter.So until then review.


	4. Darkest Hour

A/N: See I said this one would be faster

A/N: See I said this one would be faster.FF.nets down time gave me time to catch up on my writing and the fact that I've picked up a wonderful flu bug and can't leave my bed doesn't hurt either.Once again feedback is always appreciated so keep it coming.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Darkest Hour

Kari peered through the secret passage into the decimated throne room assessing the situation before they went in for the attack.She had watched as Matt caved to Arukenimon's demands ebbing some of her fear, TK would be safe for now.Feeling she had enough information she went deeper into the passage to join her brother and friends."She's got them all in the throne room and is about to have Matt give up the crown" she reported quietly.

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Davis asked adjusting the still slumbering Sora in his arms.The others had told him that since he had taken her he was the one who had to carry her; so that's what he was doing.Mimi shot him an annoyed glace but did answer his question "Believe it or not Matt must love TK as much as Tai does Kari".Davis seemed satisfied with the answer because he didn't press the issue further.

Izzy drew his sword "If we want to get our kingdom back we have to save this one first and that's exactly what were going to do.I'm betting that we have been forgotten about and they won't be expecting us to drop in so we have the element of surprise on our side" he said his brilliant mind forming a plan as he spoke."As soon as the queen wakes up we'll go in.Mimi and Cody I want you to free the guards, Tai Davis and I will get the king, and Kari I want you and Sora to get your husband.Before anyone complains about that TK knows them and won't try to kill them once he's free"

Tai grudgingly nodded his agreement drawing his own weapon addressing his sister "Kari just be careful" he said the concern running high in his voice."I will Taichi," she promised making a silent promise to herself that she would get TK back even if it killed her.And it was with that in mind that she made her way to Sora gently shaking her sister in law "Sora you need to wake up now" she said softly.

Sora groaned and her eyes fluttered open "Matt" she whispered snuggling deeper into Davis's arms before her senses came back to her in a rush.Whoever was holding her wasn't her husband, so in reflexes quicker than Davis expected she sent her fist into his eye and her heeled foot onto his.Davis let out a few yelps dropping her on the ground jumping on one foot holding his hand over his eye.

The queen was up like a shot swinging her leg around catching Davis's leg sending him to the ground hard.Once he was down she relieved him of his sword grabbing it out of the scabbard and holding its blade to his throat.The rest of the group, save Kari, watched in complete awe their jaws hanging open."We need to teach Izzy how to do that," Tai muttered in his wife's ear.Mimi could only manage a nod and Kari stepped forward to stop Sora from killing the boy.

"Sora its okay they're here to help" she said grabbing a hold of her hand pulling her back.Sora's amber eyes were still a little wild from the sudden excursion but calmed a little when they saw Kari."Him…that little idiot over there grabbed me and another with a brown bush on his head knocked out Matt" she said her voice dripping with contempt.

Kari had to smile at the comment about her brother's hair, though it was cruel it was true "The one with a bush on his head is my brother as for the others Arukenimon's boy toy tricked them into attacking but they will help us save Matt and the others".Sora seemed happy with this answer straightening her ball gown and bowing to her guests "Very well I'm Queen Sora Ishida and I welcome you to our kingdom" she said with a practiced tone.

Izzy returned the bow "I'm King Koushiro Izumi and I am pleased to make your acquaintance.You've met the princess's brother Taichi and the one you flattened was Davis.Young lady to your right is Lady Mimi Taichi's wife and my young friend to your left is Cody," he said in the same practiced voice."Now that the introduction's are over with how about we get our kingdoms back" he continued waiting for her permission, it was her castle after all.Sora nodded swinging Davis's sword a few times getting a feel for the weapon "Lets".

TK worked against his bindings praying to get free before Matt handed over his people to the monster that had hidden in their court for so long.Despite his efforts the white bandages refused to give way keeping him in place and Matt in Aru's control.Those in the court had feared that this would one day happen, one brother used as a pawn against the other, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Mummymon came up looking down at the prince with a smile "After all her hard work my love is finally getting what she deserves".TK didn't humor him with an answer merely turning his head away taking a sudden interest in the floor tiles.The seemed to upset the digimon because he picked up the young prince by the front of his tunic pulling him up to look him in the eyes "You best show respect to your future king" he spat.

The prince saw an opening he hadn't been awake for long but had seen Aru deck him a few times for trying to hold her hand "Right I can see just how much she adores you, you'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you once you've done what she needs you to".The Mummy's eyes widened in fury and he brought his hand up slapping TK hard before dropping him to the ground with a thud.

Ken had watched the entire incident and let out an angry yell that echoed off the walls mingling with Matt's along the way."Don't touch him," the king screamed pulling against his chains so hard that they drew blood.Arukenimon came running down the hall with a roll of parchment and Sora's crown in her hands.Her eyes were wild from her run as the darted around the room looking for the source of the commotion.They fell on TK slumped on the floor holding his hand to his face the bruise starting to show through and Mummymon standing over him a murderous look in his eye.

"I'm warning you" Matt said addressing the spider "If your servant touches my brother again the deals off because you will have broken your end and I have it in writing".The prime minister looked at him once more before she went to Mummymon roughly grabbing his arm pulling him away from the prince who was smirking with victory."Are you trying to make this difficult?" she scolded as if she was scolding a child.

Like a child Mummymon wanted to defend himself "But he said you didn't love me" he whined.Arukenimon let out a small groan and plastered a small smile on her face "What does he know" she said dropping her voice low and seductive, running her hand over his bandaged chest.As much as she hated to do this every so often it had to be done to keep him in line "Now ignore the brat and go get my gown everything is ready for the coronation".She finished by giving him a small kiss that sent him to the floor in dreamland.

Once he regained coherency he pulled himself off the stone and down the hall to retrieve the silk dress.Arukenimon watched him go before she looked to TK with the same murderous look Mummymon had had only seconds before "Nice try you little whelp but as you just saw he is putty in my hands and nothing…nothing will ever cause him to desert me".Satisfied she had gotten her message across her flicked her hair behind her and turned her attention to Matt in order to discuss the terms of her rein.

Yolei let out a small sigh of relief when both the digimon backed off from the bruised prince setting her sights on the glittering crown in her long fingers.The lavender haired guard looked at Ken wanting nothing more than for him to hold her at that moment setting her worried mind at ease."Any luck?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Ken stopped his struggled with the threads to look at her; frustration filling his eyes "No, this stuff is worse than irons…I need something sharp".Yolei nodded solemnly "You and me both only I want it to bug that woman's eyes out".The guard had to smile that was one thing he loved about the girl…her spirit and willingness to speak her mind regardless of the danger.

"Guys as much as I hate to interrupt your plans for revenge but it seems help has arrived" Joe said the happiness clearly evident in his voice.The pair followed his eyes to see Sora and Kari peeking out from the secret passage behind the curtains surrounding the throne.Each one had a sword in hands and their sights set on their husbands.

"We have to get free not matter how much advice we have given them they still can't handle these monsters alone" Yolei said knowing their abilities having been the one who trained them.Neither one of them spoke instead redoubling their efforts to get free.As they worked Mummymon returned empty handed skittering to Arukenimon's side.

He lowered his head begging for forgiveness even before he spoke "Dearest your dress is gone…a spark from the fire must have been got it because only a pile of ash was left…but I don't think you need it, I mean it could come close to your beauty and greatness" he groveled moving the last few inches to her side by scooting on his knees.She looked down on him her lip curled in disgust "If I must," she said haughtingly "now go fetch the prince I don't want Yamato to have any second thoughts about this".

Mummymon nearly jumped for joy at the fact that she wasn't upset about her dress and not wanting to press the issue did as he was commanded.The ever-defiant prince shot him a dangerous look as if daring him to try to touch him again.Unfortunately for the digimon he had still been reeling from the kiss and failed to see the look on the princes face.So he pulled TK off of the ground he found his hand in a lot of pain between the boy's teeth.

Matt, Joe, Yolei, and Ken all let out shouts of encouragement while Mummymon gritted his teeth and Arukenimon held her breath, if Takeru was harmed in any way, no matter the circumstances, the deal was off.To their surprise the bandaged digimon was able to keep his temper and sword in check making it to the base of the throne setting the bound prince at his loves feet looking at her happily like a dog that had just fetched a stick.

TK spit out a few white strings before resuming his glaring from the ground with the tip of a sword at his throat.Behind the rich crimson velvet certain chocolate brown eyes watched filled with concern her heart ready to pop out of her chest.The one person she cared for most in the world was in the worst situation of his life…and she wasn't going to let him or her brother in law suffer any longer.

Kari closed her eyes saying a silent prayer before she threw the velvet curtain back and dashed into the open signaling for the rest to attack.

Ken saw the curtain shudder out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart drop to the ground, Sora and Kari were going to try to rescue their husbands on their own."Oh no" he muttered, "please don't do it".Yolei looked up quickly from her struggles gasping, "They wouldn't".

Joe shook his head wearily "They would".

No sooner had the warrior finished his phrase than the princess and the queen leapt out going directly at the digimon with a wild fire in their eyes."They're going to get themselves killed" Yolei said in horror feeling the first waves of tears forming in her eyes.She was supposed to be their protectors and here she was stuck in a massive spider web forced to watch the royal family fight for their lives and freedom.

"Not if you help them," a new voice said at her ear while the silky threads holding her in place fell away.Yolei whirled around ready to deliver a kick to whoever freed her but no one was there "I saw what you taught your queen to do, I'm not going to see it from the expert" the brown haired girl said as she cut away Ken."Before you try to kill me my name is Mimi and I'm hear to help".

Ken rubbed his wrists trying to get the circulation back into them, his eyes were skeptic and full of mistrust…matching the look if Joe's eyes as he was cut down by Cody.Yolei on the other hand liked the girl instantly "Thank you so much now if you'll excuse me I have a spider to squish" she said sweetly and with a bow.As Yolei ran to the fray Joe shot Ken an exasperated look only getting a shrug in response "That's why I love her".

Arukenimon's stomach had been twittering with excitement as the golden crown moved closer and closer to her head.But those twitters had turned into knots when the curtain was throne open and her captives wives shot out.It was at that moment she knew her carefully laid plan had failed and those she had brought in to help destroy were now here to help.

Dozens of thoughts crossed her mind but only one would give the vengeance she wanted "Kill them" she shouted pointing to the blondes helpless at her feet.Mummymon let out a happy laughed before he grabbed TK by the throat pulling him off the floor ready to watch as the air drained from his lungs.Arukenimon smirked her satisfaction "I like the way you think" she said pulling Matt in front of her using him as a shield against the oncoming Sora "you will watch the life drain from your precious baby brother and then your little queeny…. she can be a little gift for my new neighbor Myotismon".

Matt grabbed her hands trying to pry them off to get to TK and stop Sora; his efforts were in vain he couldn't pry off the monsters iron grip."Sora no" he cried knowing he was too late.

Kari stared into TK's eyes as she ran for him not heeding the danger, ignoring the guards yells as she ran…all that mattered was getting to him.Mummymon looked at her taking in the look on the terrified girls face, he was enjoying her agony.That was why he didn't expect her to suddenly leap into the air and tackle him to the ground hard forcing him to relinquish his hold on the prince.

TK fell to the ground gasping for air rolling over just in time to see three strangers tackle Arukenimon from behind successfully getting Matt from her grasp.Sora was at his side seconds later using her sword to slice off the chains binding him to the wall.While she freed his brother the three strangers, one that looked remarkably like Kari, disarmed the spider woman.

He took a few more greedy breaths and rolled over to aid his wife with Mummymon only to find Ken, Joe, and Yolei had been freed and were currently working off a lot of pent up energy.It took a matter of seconds before Izzy and his team had subdued Arukenimon and placed her in the same chains she had kept Matt in with Mummymon out cold at her side.

Silence followed the capture and the reality sunk in making Matt the first to react.He ran over to the still recovering TK, pulling him into his arms reassuring both of them that the nightmare was over.He buried his face in his brother's hair ignoring Arukenimon's curses.A small tap on his shoulder forced him to look up into Kari's worried eyes.

Matt smiled and let his brother go watching with pride as he took Kari lovingly into his arms "Aren't I the one who's supposed to do the saving?" TK asked playfully as he put his forehead on hers.Kari giggled wrapping her arms around his neck "But its so much more fun not being chained to the wall by a big ugly monster for a change".

TK flashed her a smile letting the rest of the world fall away turning all his attention to her "Fine then as long as your happy" he said finally leaning down capturing her lips in his own conveying his love.Kari wasn't surprised when his lips found hers, actually it put her truly as ease letting her know deep down he was safe.So with her kiss she conveyed all the fear and passion she had been hiding throughout the night.

Tai watched his sister reunited with her love feeling at ease somehow thinking of knowing she was in good hands all those months.His smile grew wider when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips nuzzled his neck "I trust you feel better after your little work out?" he asked turning to adore Mimi with his eyes.

She let out a giggle that sounded like a gentle bell "Sure do and it seems that Kari was in very capable hands all this time…" she said indicating the pair who still hadn't broken apart.

"She always was now can you please tell me what led to you believe otherwise" Matt said arriving at Tai's side Sora on his arm with a look that said she was never letting go again.Tai took a deep breath bowing with respect as he did"Its' a long story and I believe my king will be able to explain everything to you both".Izzy took that moment to approach the group Cody at his side.

"Taichi is right, my name is Koushiro Izumi king of File and the reason you were attacked" Izzy said calmly.Matt looked at him not quite sure how to react, this was the person responsible for nearly killing his brother…but on the other hand the one responsible for saving him.That was what stayed at the forefront of Matt's mind "Let us retire to my study and you can explain everything including a little vampire problem I hear you have".

Izzy relaxed motioning for Matt to lead the way.Matt did so turning to address his guards who had finally gotten back into the castle before he left "Put those two in the dungeons, doubled ironed, and in separate cells.I'll deal with them later".Wicked grins spread across Ken and Yolei's faces as they dragged the two away in the chains not taking any care not to hurt them, running them into walls whenever possible.Joe stayed at the king and queens side, like Cody his sense of duty dictating his actions.

TK and Kari however stayed in their embrace letting the others handle the new problem at hand for at that moment all that mattered was each other.It was when the passionate kisses slowed to tender pecks did they break away once more again looking into their soul mates eyes saying nothing yet everything at the same time."Are you hurt?" TK finally asked caressing her cheeks with his hand.

Kari shook her head brushing her own hand over the bruise forming on his cheek "I'm fine…you on the other hand".TK took her hand in his own kissing it once more "Nothing a little sleep and ice won't fix.Since we're both okay why don't we go and help figure out how to get rid of Myotismon something tells me I've missed a lot".

It was when they rejoined the group did TK discover just how much he and Matt had missed.For one the old man standing in the middle of his brothers study holding a basket of eggs set off alarm bells from the beginning."Ah, hello Takeru, Hikari please have a seat once Ken and Yolei get here everything will be explained".Kari pulled the stunned boy to one of the overstuffed chairs sitting him down before snuggling into his lap, laying her head against his chest content in listening to his heartbeat until Genni began.

"Should we be worried that there is a stranger in our kings study or is this normal where you guys come from?" Yolei asked from the door, Ken's arms fastened protectively around her waist.

Cody stood up the first to defend the elder "He's a friend, his name is Genni…he helped us agree to save you all".Ken studied him with his violet eyes before giving him a slight bow "Then we are in your debt sir".

Genni accepted the bow graciously and motioned for the two to sit down.As they did he cleared his throat and began."I must say you did very well for your first task, started off a little shaky, but ended in the right place" he said absentmindedly."For those of you who are new to me my name is Genni and I'm here to help guide you, the digidestined, in your quest to save the world from the dark digimon threatening to overcome it".

"Digi who?" Tai asked jumping in getting an elbow in the ribs from Mimi for interrupting.

Izzy answered first his eyes twinkling as he spoke "The legendary digidestined, fighters chosen to wield the sacred powers of the crests in order to drive away the ultimate darkness that would otherwise overrun the world".It was Genni's turn to be surprised usually the only ones who knew of the legend were monks who lived their lives in solitude, devoting their lives to learning the legends.Izzy picked up on the unasked question "We once had a Cardinal who had copies of some of the scrolls and allowed me to study them".

'The ancients chose well with that one' Genni thought moving on with his story "Well there were nine crests created; Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Light, and Hope.Each one represents a virtue that the chosen ones have an abundance of and with the help of the crests will share it with the rest of the world".When he finished he carefully sat the basket of eggs down and reached into his cloak, pulling out the nine shimmering objects

their colors casting a stain glassed light upon the walls.

Everyone in the room looked at the crests in awe with one question nagging at their minds "There are twelve of us and nine of those" Joe said his own brilliant mind running over the virtues trying to find the right person."Yes my friend you are right for there are eight mystical eggs that correspond with eight of the crests…let me hand these out before I explain further" Genni said pulling the crest of Courage from the tangled mess.

"The crest of Courage requires a courageous heart and an undying will.Its bearer is a natural leader who uses the sword before their mind…Lord Taichi your fiery spirit has been found worthy".Tai had a look of shock on his face as he stepped forward taking the orange crest into his hands watching it burst to life, its light filling the room.

"King Yamato Ishida, you put others before yourself and once a person has earned your trust its for keeps.Though many may think you have a heart of ice it is actually one of gold filled with an unbreakable sense of loyalty.The crest of Friendship is yours to command.Ruling at your side you have another crest bearer, for you can't have love without friendship.The crest of love demands a compassionate host who also puts others before herself and you Sora have that heart".The royals stepped forward accepting the burden with smiles as Matt leaned down to whisper in her ear "I always said you had a special gift".

Genni pulled out a bright green crest "Sincerity, a virtue that is few and far between in today's society.Lady Mimi you posses a pure heart and refuse to speak anything but the truth therefore this crest belongs to you". Teary-eyed Mimi held the glowing crest to her heart making it glow brighter "I promise not to let you down".

"I know you won't my child…next I don't even need to tell you about this crest for its bearer just showed its true power.King Koushiro you have a brilliant mind which you use to better this world.You think your way through a problem rather than using the sword and the crest of Knowledge calls your name".It truly came as no surprise to those in attendance; Izzy's brilliance was finally being recognized.Genni continued speaking realizing how long he was taking kept speaking even as Izzy came to accept the crest "Lord Joe Kido, the rock that others can count on to come through even in the darkest hour.You have served loyally for years and I suspect will till the end of your days.These traits only mean one thing, Reliability".

"The heart of a warrior mixed with the soul of a lover creates the bearer of Kindness.Ken your life has not been a bed a roses but through it all you kept kind attitude many times going out of your way to help others…otherwise Aru would have succeeded" the elder said handing the lavender crest off to the unsure warrior.

He then took a deep breath and looked down at the last two crests "Finally Hope and Light, better known as the holy crests" he said reverently."Those who bear these crests is must have the purest of hearts and the strongest of wills.Without hope there is not light and without light there is no hope…Takeru, Hikari through all the chaos you managed to find each other and fall in love to top it off".

TK gave Kari a sweet kiss before placing the crest around her neck "My angel of light" he said before pulling her in once again.Genni watched them happily before addressing the trio of saddened faces belonging to Davis, Yolei, and Cody."As for you my friends worry not for you three, along with the prince and princess will wield the power of the armor digi eggs".All eyes in the room moved to the basket of eggs on the floor next to the elder "Unfortunately Myotismon knew of your legends and was able to get a hold or the armored eggs before I and his holding them somewhere in your castle".

"If he has the eggs we need then what are those?" Cody asked pointing to the basket.

Genni picked up the basket walking around the room handing each person their own special egg.Davis reached for his as Genni past "Great dinner I'm starved".The elder stopped in mid pass looking at Davis with complete horror "This is not dinner" he said firmly resisting the urge to shake sense into the boy "this is your guardian who was chosen for you years ago.He is the loyalist of friends and will protect you to the death am I making myself clear?"Davis nodded sheepishly taking the egg gently into his arms.

"How go we get them to hatch" Sora asked subconsciously rubbing the heart covered shell "You've already began milady all that is needed is a few simple rubs…" as he spoke the others followed Sora's example and within seconds the twelve eggs had hatched their shells falling to the floor and fading into nothingness.The baby digimon looked up at their masters with happy eyes before closing them, falling into a needed rest snuggled into their digidestined laps."You must know that the digimon are as weak as new born babies until they digivolve and become stronger.Now I have had the horses readied so you can leave for File tonight, the longer Myotismon is in control the darker our future becomes.I will be in contact with you along the way".

Seeing they were finished the newly united digidestined cradled the digimon in their arms and headed for the door keeping their questions to themselves knowing what they needed to know would be revealed when the time was right.At that moment they had the information they needed to begin their journey.Matt's guards escorted their king out swearing on their lives Arukenimon and Mummymon would be waiting for their punishment when he returned.

So as the sun rose over the rolling green hills of Server the digidestined went into the six carriages packed and waiting for them ready to save another kingdom from the clutches of darkness.

To Be Continued…


End file.
